1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector device for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g., a smart phone, a smart watch, etc.) have recently been changing to portable or wearable types. Therefore, a connector device is required to charge a battery of the electronic devices or to transmit/receive data by interworking with an external device (e.g., a Personal Computer (PC), etc.).
Conventionally, a connector port having an inserting groove in one surface of the electronic device is mounted to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) inside the electronic device and is configured to be partially exposed to the outside, and an electrical connection is made in such a manner that a connector installed on one end of the connector device is inserted to the inserting groove, thereby enabling charging and/or data transmission/reception functions.
In addition, an attach-type electrical connector device using a magnet has been introduced in addition to the inserting mechanism. The attach-type electrical connector device has a plurality of connector pins protruding from a connector body, and at least one magnet is installed on each of both sides of the connector pin. In addition, exposed terminals are installed at a corresponding connector port of the electronic device, and a material attachable to a magnet such as iron or the like is installed on left and right sides of the terminal. Therefore, if a connector of the electrical connector device is located around the connector port of the electronic device, a magnet installed on the connector is attached to the material attachable to the magnet of the electronic device, while the connector pin can be electrically connected to the exposed terminal of the electronic device. Alternatively, a pogo pin may be used as a connector pin of such an attach-type electrical connector device.
However, since a connector device to be inserted into an electronic device as described above is becoming smaller in size and thinner in weight, it is difficult to connect the connector device to the electronic device, and there is a problem in that a connector connecting portion may be damaged by an impact randomly applied from the outside, or more seriously, a connector port of the electronic device may be damaged.
When terminals are randomly connected to each other by a metal material attracted by magnetism generated by a magnet exposed to the outside of a connector of the aforementioned attach-type electrical connector device, and in this case, if the connector device is connected to an external device having an external power source, a disconnection (or a short circuit) occurs, which leads to the aforementioned problem in that the electrical connector device may be damaged or may malfunction.